leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor's Charizard
| prevonum=004| evo1num=005| evo2num=006| evolution=2| numeps1=between 4 and 47| numeps2=at most 39| epnum=XY039| epname=Summer of Discovery!| firstevoep=XY086| firstevoname=Prior to A Legendary Photo Op!| secondevoep=XY125| secondevoname=Prior to A League of His Own! | firststagename=Charmander| secondstagename=Charmeleon| current=With Trevor| enva1=Tom Wayland| java1=Kiyotaka Furushima| enva2=Billy Bob Thompson| java2=Kiyotaka Furushima| java3=Kiyotaka Furushima| }} Trevor's Charizard (Japanese: トロバのリザードン Trova's Lizardon) is 's first . History Trevor received Charizard as a Charmander for his Starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore prior to Summer of Discovery!. Charmander made its proper debut in Summer of Discovery!, where it ran downstairs and greeted and along with their Pokémon. Charmander had a First-Touch Battle with Clemont's Chespin. It won after accidentally catching Chespin's tail on fire. In Day Three Blockbusters!, Charmander starred in a Pokévision video along with its Trainer, , , and their Pokémon. In Battling Into the Hall of Fame!, it was sent out in a against Ash, , and . It was the first Pokémon of Team Squirtle to get defeated when it was hit by 's . In A Legendary Photo Op!, it was revealed to have evolved into a Charmeleon. Trevor sent it to battle Ash's Fletchinder. Despite putting up a fight, it was defeated by Fletchinder's . Later, at Mt. Molteau, Trevor used Charmeleon in a Tag Battle alongside Ash's Fletchinder against James's Inkay and Jessie's Gourgeist. Their battle disturbed a slumbering in the volcano and the battle was interrupted. Charmeleon attempted to battle Moltres to calm it down but it was unsuccessful. Charmeleon reappeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration! alongside its Trainer, while he took a picture of a . It reappeared in A League of His Own!, where it was revealed to have evolved into a Charizard. It was used to battle Alain's Charizard in the first round of the Lumiose Conference. Trevor's Charizard opened with , which Alain's Charizard dodged by flying in the sky. Alain's Charizard then retaliated with , with Trevor's Charizard blocking the attack with . Trevor then revealed his Key Stone and Mega Evolved his Charizard into Mega Charizard Y. Upon Mega Evolving, Mega Charizard Y's Ability activated, creating harsh sunlight and powering up all of its moves. Trevor's Mega Charizard Y then attacked with , but Alain's Charizard was able to block it, creating a water shield by slamming its tail into the nearby stream. Trevor's Pokémon then flew up to attack with a , but Alain's Charizard dodged the attack. Alain's Charizard then Mega Evolved as well and countered a Fire Spin with Flamethrower, creating a cloud of smoke. Trevor had his Charizard fly into the sky, but Alain's was able to spot it through the smoke and defeated it with a single hit from Flamethrower. It reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where it and Trevor joined the fight against Team Flare. It was later seen at the Pokémon Center, helping the citizens of Lumiose City. It was also seen watching the battle against the Giant Rock unfold on television in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. It appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback as a Charmeleon. Personality and characteristics As a , Charizard was an energetic, if not hyperactive, Pokémon, who loved to . It was often seen running around when not in battle. Similar to Ash's Charmeleon, Trevor's Charmeleon was very aggressive to the point that it attacked its own Trainer at one point and even other Pokémon. However, during battles it gladly accepted Trevor's commands and was also shown to have retained traits it had when it was a Charmander, such as its love for battling others to test its strength. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Charmander Fire Fang|1=Charmander Flame Charge|2=Charmander Flamethrower|3=Charmander Flame Burst|4=Charmeleon Flamethrower|5=Charmeleon Fire Spin}}.png|Using mod 6}}|0=Fire Fang as a Charmander|1=Flame Charge as a Charmander|2=Flamethrower as a Charmander|3=Flame Burst as a Charmander|4=Flamethrower as a Charmeleon|5=Fire Spin as a Charmeleon}}|image2=Trevor mod 6}}|0=Mega Charizard Y Dragon Tail|1=Mega Charizard Y Fire Spin|2=Charmeleon Dragon Claw|3=Mega Charizard Y Heat Wave|4=Charizard Dragon Claw|5=Charizard Fire Spin}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Dragon Tail as Mega Charizard Y|1=Fire Spin as Mega Charizard Y|2=Dragon Claw as a Charmeleon|3=Heat Wave as Mega Charizard Y|4=Dragon Claw|5=Fire Spin}}}} Trivia * Uniquely, as a , much like a Y and unlike the other members of its species such as Alain's Charmeleon, Trevor's Charizard featured digitigrade feet devoid of pads, which then became the usual plantigrade feet with walking pads when it evolved into Charizard. Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Charizard Category:Anime starter Pokémon de:Trovatos Glurak es:Charizard de Trevor/Trovato fr:Dracaufeu de Trovato it:Charizard di Trovato